


Rain

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Baekhyun Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Just a cute little fluffy drabble i wrote ages ago that is one of my favorites, baekhyun being an eternal being, i just love soft baekhyun okay, its cute, what is this mess of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: The hot humid air mixed with the loss of power makes you a not so happy camper regardless, your pretty positive boyfriend tries his hardest to get you to stop and smell the rain, literally.





	Rain

“Don’t you just love the rain?” you heard your boyfriend, Baekhyun whisper as he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and snuggling close into your as you looked at the window as the rain came down.

“I would love it a lot better if it didn’t take our power out and prevent me from finished my work for the project due next week,” you say with a deep sigh.

Baekhyun chuckled and buried his face into your neck, his warm breath tickling your neck. “Maybe that means you needed to take a break, you have been staring at your computer all day.”

You rolled your eyes as you opened the window, letting the cool air hit your face. It was in the middle of summer and since the power was out it the humid apartment was becoming unbearable. 

He hummed into your neck and kissed it softly “The rain smells good. We should go out and enjoy it. It will make you feel better I promise.”

You shook your head and turned to face him. “Please explain to me how going out and getting absolutely soaked in the rain will make me feel better.” 

He smiles sweetly as he backs away to look at you better. “Well, at least It makes me feel better,” he said as he shrugged and walked over to the door and put on his shoes. “If you want to join me feel free,” he said as another cute smile crossed his lips.

Watching him leave you turned your attention back to the window as you watched him step out into the rain and look up at you, the same smile still plastered on his face as he closed his eyes and let the rain fall on his face. 

You watched in awe, he looked gorgeous. The rain running down his face made him glow like the angel you knew him to be. He ran his hands through his now soaked hair as he walked further ways out into the grass, you could see him losing himself in thought as wonder. He looked so relaxed and happy.

Suddenly the apartment felt small and stuffy, you realized he was right. You needed to get out. Quickly you closed the window and practically ran down the stairs, disregarding your shoes completely.

Once you stepped outside you felt the fresh air hit you, and your stunning boyfriend smiling at you as he saw you walk over to him. 

“I see you decided to join me,” he smirked as he saw you barefoot. “Yah! You’re not wearing shoes.” 

You look down at your feet and then shrug “I guess I just got to caught up in ruining your fun that I forgot to put on shoes.”

Both of you laugh for a moment before he took your hand and pulled you close to him and hugged you, both of you completely soaked from the pouring rain.

He slowly placed his arms around you and lifted you up onto his feet. Then he pulled you close and grabbed one of your arms held it up and held your hand. 

Slowly he started to sway as he looked down at you, his eyes glittering through his glistening hair. Closing his eyes he leaned down to your ear and started to hum a song into your ear.

One thing you loved about him was his gorgeous singing voice, he didn’t let you hear it often but you crumbled into him every time he did. 

At that moment, all your work stress was forgotten as you danced with your boyfriend in the rain, his soft voice in your ear making everything for those few moments seem still, perfect and beautiful.

It was these moments you realized why you loved him so much, and how much he loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH i love this story so much can you hear me squealing. Thank you for reading, i plan to post more drabbles soon.


End file.
